


Crossroads

by mynameisqwerty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke implied/hinted at, Canon becho, Canon verse, F/M, Hurt, I’m keeping at close to realistic as I can folks, season 5, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: Clarke decides to leave for Eden and Bellamy’s not happy about it. As their argument gets louder, it gets harder not to listen in ...Post 5x05. Canon verse.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HawthorneWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/gifts).



> Hi guys, here’s my second stab at canon verse, thank you so much to HawthorneWhisperer who reassured me that I was doing a good job.  
> The opening line actually jumped into my head when I was reading one of her works and it wouldn’t let me go till I wrote this all out. I hope you like it.
> 
> You’ll probably be able to tell by this story, but I could not be less interested in ship wars. I’m more than happy to hear your comments and critiques but keep ship hate out of it please. There’s honestly enough hatred in the world, let’s not contribute, eh? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

“I held your hand as we pulled that lever and you went to bed with the woman who put us there!”

 

The blow stuns her for a moment, but only for a moment.

 

“You wanna know how I survived down here alone?” And she grabbed the radio, still on her pack after all this time, throwing it at him. “This.”

 

Nearly fumbling her violent throw, he turned the radio over in his hands, and she could see he didn’t understand. “I talked to you.” And he looked up with sudden horror. “Every day for 6 years. Me and a goddamn satellite dish, and I talked to you. You never answered, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because for those 20 minutes life was bearable and now _you’re_ here in bed with the woman who blew up Mount Weather! So don’t talk to me about who I forgave or how ...” and there she faltered, all her anger blown out, as one of her most precious memories came back to her. And she looked into his eyes, still blazing hot, and breathed the words she had needed so long ago. “Forgiveness ... Forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve.”

 

And he broke, she could see it. Like little cracks appearing all over him as silent tears rolled down his freckled cheeks. “Please don’t go, Clarke.” He was whispering too now, almost pleading. “I need you. I need you here with me. I left you 6 years ago, I can’t let that happen again, I can’t lose you again.” And he was looking at her so intensely, so intently, now. “Not when I’ve just got you back.”

 

“I have to, Bellamy. I’m sorry.”

 

And she pushed past him before the hand he was holding out could touch her. The dark and the tears made it impossible to see and she wasn’t five steps out of the tent before she bumped into something. Someone. She was proud that it was only a small gasp that escaped her as she realised she was looking at Echo.

 

“Echo, I -“

 

But she held up her hand. “Don’t bother, I heard everything.” And it was a bitter smile as she said, “I’m a spy, remember.”

 

Clarke burned with shame and was trying making her past when Echo grabbed her arm.

 

“Hey! Let go o-“

 

“Quiet, or he’ll hear.” Clarke froze. “Listen to me. Bellamy never stopped mourning you. He wouldn’t talk to me, to anyone. He wouldn’t even look at me for those first three years and when he did ...” Echo faltered. “When he did it was clear who he wanted there in my place.”

 

Clarke avoided Echo’s intense gaze as she continued, “It’s new, me and him. And I knew it wouldn’t last. I told him, just before we left, but he didn’t believe me. He still had faith in Octavia...”

 

And it is so strange, the two of them, on either side, one still holding the other’s forearm in vicelike grip, but they share a secret kind of smile that only people who have loved and known Bellamy Blake could share.

 

“He never could see her as clearly as the rest of us,” and Clarke is surprised at how light her voice is, and despite it all, she and Echo share the grim joke together. Echo lowered her eyes to their entwined arms.

 

“I can’t stop you,” and the clear cut statement almost endears Clarke to Echo. She can see, for that moment, how they could be friends, how she became friends with the rest of them. “But I want you to know, that every spare minute Bellamy had was spent staring out the window at you, at your bones, your ashes. He didn’t hear you, none of us did, but don’t for a second think he wasn’t talking back.” She lets her go, and Clarke almost staggers at the release. “I’ll go to him, distract him. You can leave unhindered.”

 

And she melts into the darkness, before Clarke can say a word. Leaving her frozen at a crossroads in the blood soaked sands.


End file.
